Un pasado maldito
by argostnosuk
Summary: un alicornio desconocido derrota a las princesas y domina equestria, tiempo después secuestra a una pegaso para une experimento y utilizarlo como su soldado mas poderoso, pero que se revela y huye descubriendo otra dimencion en la que no ha ocurrido ninguno de estos acontecimientos
1. me presento

Hola mis queridos amigos lectores como se encuentran? Espero que bien bueno esta es una pequeña prueba para ver como puedo subir mi historia si lees esto….. felicidades si se puede leer ok no.

El chiste es informar que después de este capitulo empieza mi historia

Sin mas por ahora chau


	2. Capitulo 1

**Hola soy yo de nuevo como les va? Espero que bien, bueno aquí iniciamos mi primer capítulo de este libro ya saben va a estar dedicado para nosotros bronys y pues antes aviso que he estado planeando este libro desde hace mucho y espero sea de su agrado…**

1\. Predicciones

Esta historia tuvo lugar hace años en canterlot específicamente, la princesa celestia se levantó exaltada y llamo a su hermana la princesa luna, celestia le hablo a su hermana sobre su sueño pero ella no sabía lo que significaba, un poco preocupada, celestia pidió a los guardias que llamaran a un unicornio experto en magia sobre el futuro y que llamaran también a una cebra para poder saber qué fue lo que soñó.

Ambas especies llegaron en dos días a canterlot, primero entro la cebra la cual escucho atentamente lo que decía celestia, por algún motivo la cebra estaba impactada y empezó a enloquecer; así que fue regresada a su ciudad pero se rumoreo por un tiempo que unos días después que la cebra se suicidó pues aquel criatura que le describió la princesa no era nada bueno y que traería desgracias a equestria; el unicornio fue un poco más serio con la princesa pues le revelo el futuro.

Celestia no quería creer lo que le mostro su súbdito pues al parecer mostraba un alicornio que reinaba toda equestria, creyó que el unicornio quería engañarla así que mando a ejecutar al unicornio, intento de todo, recluto a más soldados para aumentar y fortalecer a "la guardia del sol", prohibió el estudio de la magia e incluso llego a encerrar a la princesa Cadance, a su hermana y a su alumna Twilight a la que se dice le arranco las alas.

Así fue pasando el tiempo, todo era diferente antes de la predicción de Celestia, llego a imponer más autoridad a tal grado que ningún unicornio podía usar ni el más mínimo hechizo o sería ejecutado al instante, su autoridad llego hasta ponyville en donde había demolido el castillo de Twilight….

Fue hasta ese día que se cuenta que un alicornio con aspecto semi-podrido de la piel, fue visto dirigiéndose al castillo, con lo cual salieron 50 soldados a intentar detenerle pero todo fue en vano pues esta criatura misteriosa uso un hechizo que hizo que la tierra se abriera y todos los guardias fueron tragados por la misma, el resto de los soldados ya se encontraban defendiendo las puertas de la sala del trono pero también fueron asesinados por el alicornio, cuando este entro a la puerta su aspecto dejo helada a celestia

- **Tú eres la criatura de mis pesadillas ¿Quién eres y por qué me atormentas?-** pregunto celestia intrigada

El alicornio empezó a reír maniáticamente y respondió con una voz como si golpearas un metal

 **-Sí, mi nombre es Silent Bone y he venido para reclamar mi trono -** respondió relamiendo su lengua putrefacta

 **\- Y si no lo hago ¿Qué me harás?-** dijo Celestia desafiante

 **\- Buena pregunta, si no te vas de inmediato; te matare así como matare a tu hermana-** de inmediato hizo aparecer a la princesa Luna a su lado y frente a Celestia, Silent Bone empezó a morder el cuello de Luna a tal punto que de tanto morderla, la cabeza de Luna termino desprendiéndose de su cuello. Celestia estaba petrificada, su hermana había muerto por su culpa.

 **\- DESGRACIADO!-** grito Celestia llena de ira, sin que Silent se percatara, Celestia apareció detrás de el y de un rápido movimiento enterró su cuerno en el pecho de su rival, pero este empezó a reír nuevamente

 **\- ¿Crees que con atravesarme vas a vengar a tu hermana?, necesitaras más que eso-** el alicornio se tele transportó y se colocó debajo de Celestia y de su cuerpo salieron miles de espinas que atravesaron a Celestia la cual se desangro y murió al instante, Silent Bone la separo de sus espinas y empezó a beber la sangre que derramaba el cadáver de Celestia.

 **\- Al fin te he derrotado princesa, otro de mis obstáculos ya ha sido eliminado-** empezó a dirigirse al balcón y noto que todos los habitantes de canterlot estaban reunidos pues habían escuchado todo el alboroto

 **\- ¿Dónde están las princesas? ¿Qué hiciste con ellas?-** preguntaba la multitud

 **\- Sus amadas princesas se han dado unas breves vacaciones y ahora yo seré el nuevo rey de canterlot, a partir de ahora todo será diferente a lo antiguamente establecido-** dijo el alicornio.

En la sala del trono entraron los últimos soldados de Celestia, que al verla a ella y a su hermana muertas no dudaron en buscar al responsable, al encontrar a Silent Bone los guardias dudaron de su existencia pero tenían que detenerlo

 **\- Pagaras por lo que le hiciste a las princesas-** dijo el soldado, el cual enterró la lanza que portaba en el pecho del alicornio, que para su sorpresa no se inmuto

 **\- Ustedes como guardias son unos tontos, pero les sacare utilidad –** de su cuerno salió una esencia mágica que coloco en trance a los soldados que intentaron apresarlo, los cuales llamaron al resto (contagiando la misma esencia que los tenia hechizados) para establecer un toque de queda y encerrar en sus hogares a la población, los cuales no sabían lo que el destino les aguardaba.

Desde ese momento sabía que ya no habría esperanza…

 **Hasta aquí termina este primer capítulo espero les agrade, tratare de subir un capitulo cada 3 días para no atrasarme, eso y si algunos son sensibles al terror pueden avisarme y en la parte fea les pongo hasta donde acaba lo feo**

 **HASTA PRONTO**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Hola que tal he regresado, Salí un tiempo pero bueno aquí el capítulo 2 de mi fic, y después de leer el comentario de carmesí descolorido creo que tardare un poco más en subir la historia porque tengo que mejorarla ya sin más los dejo**

2\. Entre la oscuridad

Una vez que Silent tuvo al ejército y la guardia bajo su control, ordeno a muchos soldados resguardar canterlot y que su existencia aun no fuese revelada, bajo a las minas de canterlot en las que se encontró con Twilight la cual se encontraba encerrada en un estado muy lamentable

- **¿Dónde están los elementos de la armonía?** \- pregunto Silent pero no hubo respuesta a lo cual volvió a insistir

- **¿Dónde están los elementos-** volvió a preguntar pero no hubo respuesta, hasta que solo se escuchó un leve murmullo

- **No te los daré-** dijo finalmente antes de dar su último aliento, el alicornio la miro por un rato y luego salió del lugar, quería descubrir dónde están los elementos para deshacerse de ellos y asegurar su existencia durante siglos, sin más que hacer decidió que lo mejor sería dirigirse a Ponyville a ver que podría descubrir, ordeno a todos los guardias escoltar a los civiles de canterlot y de Ponyville para llevarlos a la plaza de la ciudad, una vez todos reunidos los guardias prepararon sus lanzas para asesinar a quienes se acercaran demasiado.

- **Como ya están enterados yo ahora soy el rey de Canterlot y a su vez también dirigiré Ponyville desde ahora; así que necesito saber quiénes poseen los elementos de la armonía o en su lugar donde se encuentran-** al no haber respuesta Silent se enfureció de tal manera que empezó a mirar a toda la multitud.

 **-Bien, como muchos se reúsan a hablar tendré que explicarles que pasara si no cooperan conmigo, traigan a esa pony-** dijo señalando a una pequeña pegaso de color verde y crin rosa llamada Drawn Fliyer, al encontrarla la pequeña intento huir pero los guardias eran más rápidos y la atraparon sin problemas, muchos ponys intentaron detenerlos pero estos tenían la orden de matarlos si interferían y no dudaron en hacerlo, los ponys estaban aterrados por el olor a sangre, los cadáveres y por los soldados que llevaban a una inocente hacia su muerte.

- **Deja ir a mi hija-** decía una pegaso blanca con crin azul de nombre Blue Electric

- **Por que debería de hacerlo-** respondió el alicornio, sin embargo la pegaso saco de su crin una piedra brillosa con una figura de un rayo.

- **Esto es lo que buscas ¿cierto?-** le arrojo el elemento de la lealtad hasta quedar a los pies de Silent

 **–Tómalo pero regrésame a mi hija-** los guardias miraron a Silent, este hizo un gesto y soltaron a la pequeña que sin dudarlo corrió a los brazos de su madre, todo esto fue conmovedor pero lamentablemente no duro pues los guardias ahora habían apresado a la madre de Drawn y la llevaron frente a Silent el cual se dirigió de nuevo al público.

- **Pregunte si alguien poseía uno y preferiste quedarte callada, ahora gracias a ti todos deberán entender cuál es su destino a partir de ahora-** Silent relamió su lengua putrefacta y con una ferocidad jamás antes vista empezó a atacar y a desgarrar la carne del cuerpo de la pegaso, la cual chorreaba sangre y gritaba pidiendo ayuda, pero nadie pudo ayudarla todos presenciaban atemorizados como el alicornio devoraba a su víctima, pero el dolor de la madre no se comparaba al dolor que sufrió su hija que había quedado en shock al ver tal escena, cuando el alicornio termino su festín se dirigió por última vez hacia los ponys

- **Ahora piénsenlo dos veces antes de ocultarme las cosas-** entonces se desapareció junto con los guardias, dejando la plaza de ponyville llena de sangre y cadáveres; muy pocos se quedaron a intentar limpiar el lugar, drawn seguía sin quitar la vista hasta que una pegaso amarilla de crin rosa la levanto y la llevo a su casa

 **-Ya no sigas mirando esto pequeña-** le hablo con una voz muy suave, mientras la alejaba de los cadáveres.

 **Cabe destacar que blue y Drawn son mis ocs, la última va a ser la que más ocupe**

 **CHAU**


End file.
